Certain tasks in certain processes in manufacturing an electric motor can require physical space to complete the task. For example, in a manufacturing process for an AC induction motor, when fabricating the rotor assembly, at each end of the rotor's conductor bars, a gap can be required between the corresponding securement ring, which can hold the laminations in place, and the corresponding end ring to successfully connect that end ring to the conductor bar ends.
During operation of the motor, it can be desired that air flow axially through the rotor vents, then discharge from the fan, and for a portion of that air to then flow axially through the yoke vents. However, due to the gap, the desired air flow might not be met because the gap created by the physical space between the end ring and the laminations, securement ring, and/or rotor core, can cause a portion of the air to return to the fan inlet and re-circulate. Due to the air re-circulation caused by the gap, less air might exit through the yoke vents to remove heat generated by the operation of the motor. As a result, the temperature in the motor might not be effectively and/or optimally decreased. If the temperature in the motor is not effectively and/or optimally decreased, the maximum horsepower of the motor can be limited. Also, the higher than ideal motor temperature can decrease the effective life of the motor and/or increase maintenance costs. Hence, there can be a need to manage, resist, and/or prevent the re-circulation of air that is caused by the gap, to increase the axial air flow through the motor, and/or to lower the operating temperature within the motor.